Damocles The Spirit of Vengeance
by Terminoitu
Summary: After Nero betrayed Hiccup in Berk he has been living a life of politics and power. But he does not know that a certain blonde viking lass is coming for him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!**

 **Here's the sequel to the "Return of the lost one". If you have not read it i recommend to read it because otherwise some names and events might seem unfamiliar.**

 **As always review if you wish because i want to know your opinion about this story. And it keeps me motivated to write.**

 **Also a short annoucment if you wish to b a beta-reader then sent me private message and we can discuss about it.**

 **Colosseum, 3 years after the events on Berk**

Swords clashed together in the dry sand of the Colosseum, where a massive deathmatch took place. Thirty gladiators in a bloody free for all fight. There were no teams, only one will walk out the arena alive. While gladiators were bleeding in the arena the spectators were watching and trying to guess who would win. The most influental and richest people were sat on their own private canopies. Many of them were betting on who would win. In one of the canopies sat two men wearing roman officer's uniform.

" So Flavius which one do you think is the winner?" Nero asked. Flavius was eager to respond.

" That huge gaul of course. He swings that large axe like it would be a stick. He will cut down rest of those scums allthough i think that other barbarian with the greatsword can prove to be a challenge." Flavius said looking intrested.

" I dare say that the small person with the gladius and shield." Nero said

" I have admit that he got style with that black armor and have to say that mask is quite indimitating."

The gladiator they were speaking about was wearing a black roman centurion armor with dried blood stains all over it. On his head was a centurion helmet with a mask. On the mask was a single red line of dried blood. He was using a legionaires shield and a gladius, both painted with dark red colour. He was using his sword effectively against the opponents slightly larger than him. He cutted their legs and then their necks. His combat style shoved some kind of resemblance to the roman legionaires style.

" He's well trained i give him that, but brute force will come first, not the style." Flavius said as the man killed a another gladiator using a spear and a net. A retarius.

" That were you are wrong Flavius. Style and the tactics come before the brute force. Trust me on this one." Nero said.

" I bet 5 denars for the Gaul. Who do you bet for?" Flavius asked

" I think i bet for the black centurion. I also put 5 denars on him."

On the arena were only two gladiators left. The black centurion and the gaul. Both pf them sized up each other and prepared for the other to make a move. The Gaul had small cuts on his torso but nothin severe. The black centurion was unharmed. The gaul lost his patience and charged. Black centurion waited until the gaul was close enough and then threw his shield against the gaul. He had no time to react as he swing his ace and hit the shield out of his way. But he did had reaction to see the spear impaled his chest. Schocked he dropped the axe and fall to his knees. Venturion came behind him and prepared to cut his throat.

" What should i do with your money, Flavius?" Nero asked while the cnturion cutted the gauls throat.

" You could buy a new slave to be your wife's handmaiden instead of that traitors wife. You can sell her to me." Flavius suggested

" Why do you need Julia Summanus? Last i checked her husband is dead and her son is currently at gladiator school."

" I need a bed warmer it get's lonely on these cold nights." Their discussion was interrupted by a shouting of black centurion.

" I AM DAMOCKLES! I AM VENGEANCE!" He shouted to the crowds.

" I have to admit his name is quite a unique. To be named after a roman legend is a some sort of praise i think." Nero said.

Ostia. The Port of Rome

The port of Ostia was busy as usual. Many trading galleys came and left. One of them docked and many passengers came ashore. Among them was a roman legionaire wearing his armor and nect to him was standing a woman woth blond hair and an axe strapped on her back. Curious glances were sended their way, but they did not care. They went to the nearest exit of the port and started walking towards the center of rome.

" Tiberius tell me how do we find Nero?" The woman asked.

" It is easy Astrid we just ask for the most powerfull general in Rome." Tiberius said.

" Then let's i hurry up i want to kill somebody." Astrid Hofferson said smiling.

 **Please tell me your opinions about the story. More is coming but i amnot sure when.**

 **Terminoitu**


	2. Sands of the Arena

**Hi! Here is the next chapter. The reason it came now is simply my lack of motivation. Remember if you review this story the faster the next one comes.**

"Damockless! Damockless!" was heard from the happy audience in Colosseum. The crowd were watching the carnage in the sand as Damockless once again fought in a bloody carnage against thirty other gladiators. He has been crowds favorite since he first stepped in the arena for he finished every single one of his opponents in the most brutal ways as possible. The crowd loved it. Allthough one person did not enjoy it.

Nero was sitting in his private canopie. He was watching and planning about meeting Damockless. He knew that the man was unpredictable for he did not know about his origins. He could be a barbarian from the north or a rebellious slave. Nero was accompanied by his personal bodyguard, who were formed from his most loyal soldiers and gladiators. They were picked from the group of most experienced fighting in the narrow streets of Rome. They truly were a force to be feared.

When fight was almost ended Nero ordered a slave to fetch the fight coordinator of the arena. The slave returned shortly after the fight was ended with Damockless as a winner. The fight coordinator appeared to be a tall man broad shoulder. From his body language would presume that he had a rough life, yet there were some modest features at him. He stood like a legionnaire straight and proud. He was wearing a leather armor and in his belt was two small daggers and a small whip.

" You summoned me?" he said bluntly

" Yes I did. I wish to know your name before we continue talking if you may?" Nero said while pointing at the chair next to him.

" My name is Renius, I am an ex-gladiator. I earned my freedom few years ago in these same sands." He said while pointing to the sands and sitting down to the chair next to him.

" Ah intresting, would you like some wine?" Nero asked while he snapped his fingers. A female slave brought a flagon full of wine.

" No thanks you. I don't drink wine. A standart protocol in this job." Renius said bluntly. Nero signaled slave to pour some from himself.

" Shame. This is a fine year straight from my own estates in Sicily. Well anyway I am intrested to know how did you end up gladiator."

" I was a legionaire in a legion stationed north. I returned Rome after I received a letter from home that my father had gambled away most of my familys money and your estate near Arrinium. So I returned home and tried to make money for the family, but it was not enough. So I listed myself as a gladiator and family was no longer in debt." He said

" A noble thing to do." Nero said while sipping his wine.

" Aye. So I thought. I did not regret my decision, but I started to miss my family. But I don't care anymore. After I earned my freedom I decided to stay at the arena as a Lanista and fight coordinator. And I have not regret it. I could have go back to my estates and tend to my vineyard, but I did not want to. But enough about me. Why did you want to meet me?" Renius asked

" I wish to know the man who owns the gladiator named Damockless?"

Renius started to laugh.

" What is so funny?" Nero asked confused.

" Damockless is a gladiator by his own free will. He came here from the fighting pits of Londonium and he is a strange one."

" Why's that?"

" He has never shown his face to anybody. He always sleep with his armor and mask on. And he has this look to every single person that he would kill them without hesitation. Allthough that is quite scary, it is still a mark of a true gladiator."

" Intresting. I would want to meet him. Is that possible." Nero asked curiously.

" It is possible. He currently in the training pit beneath the arena."

" He still fights after a match?" Nero asked confused

" Yes he is a strange like that, but somehow he does that after every match."

" Well then shall we go?" Nero asked while gesturing Renius to show the way.

Renius stood up and left to the stairs leading to the lower parts of the arena. The way there was cold and damp accompanied by a smell of blood and bodies. After passing some animal cages the smell of shit and rotten meat joined in. They continued walking pass the gladiators sells. Some of them were empty and some of them were housed by gladiators who came to the doors of their cells while looking daggers at the romans. Neros bodyguard did not show any fear, but still kept their hands at their swords hilts. They arrived to the small fighting pit and from the edge they could see Damockless slaughtering four slaves. Three of them were already dead while Damockless placed his swords to the shoulder of the slave and cut his head of.

" He truly is brutal killer." Nero thought.

When Damockless started walking towards the door in the arena Nero broke the silence.

" So you are the famous Damockless! The Vengeance! Slayer of mens and beasts! The famed king of the Colosseum!" Nero said triumphantly while pointing at him.

" What do you want soldier." He asked bluntly

" Perhaps an introduction is in order. I am Nero..."

" I know who you are Nero, General of the Dragon legion. Now what is it that you want. I am busy." He said angered

" I just wished to meet the best gladiator in the arena. Also I wish to offer you a job as my bodyguard."

" Why should I serve a traitor of his predecessor." At this Nero looked angered.

" How dare you my predecessor was a madman. I saved Rome from him."

" No you did not. I know the truth. Everybody in the streets of this city knows it. From beggars to bankers. From whores to the senators wifes. Every slave knows it."

" Who are you?"

" Doesn't my name say it. I am Damockless! I am vengeance!" He shouted.

" You are named after a story." Nero said looking at him disgusted.

" Do you know the story behind my name. I guess you do but I am going to tell it anyway. There was once a general who trusted his own soldiers with his own life. Yet in a heath of battle his soldiers abandoned him and he died. But Nemesis, the god of vengeance was not finished with the general. So he took his body and transformed him into a spirit of an utter terror. Damockless spended next few years killing his old legionaires and officers, one by one."

" That is just a story so stop trying to scare me."

" But Nero you forget one thing storys base on legends. And legends never die they just get missing." He said as he left from the gate behind.

 **So here is the second chapter. No Astrid and Tiberius in this one. But that will be in next chapter. Please leave a like if you liked it and remember the more review and likes the more faster the next chapter is coming.**

 **Terminoitu**


	3. Meetings

Rome, Slave market

Astrid and Tiberius were walking through the thick crowd of people in the slave market of Rome. There were slaves from every part of the Roman empire. There were slaves from Gaul, Germania, Britton, Hispania all these were good gladiator material.

The slaves from Greece were alvays wanted as teachers, but there were few good builders among them. One stand in fact had a large group of rich roman nobles awaiting for the auction begin. Astrid and Tiberius were among them.

" What are they selling here?" Astrid asked.

" I don't know but considering that most of the nobles here are know to own gladiators, so there must be something valuable."

" You romans and your gladiators. Killing for shown no respect in that:" Astrid said with a scowl.

Tiberius was about to answer but did not get the change as the auction started.

A very handsome man probably in his thirties walked to the stage.

" Welcome my fellow romans to see what I have to offer. Today we have three unique pieces of young meat for you to have to grow to a fierce gladiator. First one!"

A boy probably in the age of fourteen stepped to stage his hands I chains. He was quite muscular for his age.  
" This young lad is from the northen parts of Greece, from area known as Thrace. A fiersome lad when I found him from the slave ships he killed a hunting dog because it annoyed him. The thing was he killed it with bare hands."

The boy seemed to smile as his feat of strenght was mentioned.

" So how much for this born killer."

Eventually the boy was sold for fifteen denars to some fat roman noble.

" The second specimen I have to offer is a son off a roman general who died far in the north. His farthers name was Nox Summanus. Gentleman may I present to you his only son Darius Summanus."

That caught both Astrid and Tiberius. The boy was dragged to the stage he was probably in the age of nine or ten. He was a spitting image of Hiccup. He had inherited both his hair as his eyes. He was shouting at the top of his lungs to the auctioneer.

" YOU SON OF A W**** I WILL KILL AND THEN I S*** DOWN TO YOUR THROAT AND THROWN YOU TO THE RATS YOU LYING SON OF A B*****".

Astrid had to admit the boy had guts. Darius kept shouting until a guard gagged him.

" So how much for this young boy."

Tiberius was first to step up and shout a prize.

" six denars "

" six denars by the man in the front row."

Darius saw Tiberius and was reaching for him but the chains stopped him.

" 7 denars " Said a man behind Tiberius.

" 8 denars " Tiberius said.

" You won't get him Tiberius." Man behind him said.

Tiberius turned around and saw the smiling face of no one else but Flavius flanked by his two bodyguards.

" And by the way you are supposed to be dead but I can arrange that" He said and his bodyguards drew their swords. But before they could make a move a shout was heard behind them as Astrid lunged her axe to the back of one of his bodyguards. Before the other one had a time to react Astrid drew a knife and with it stabbed the bodyguard in the eye. Meanwhile Tiberius kicked Flavius to the groin and climbed on stage. He knocked the auctioneer of stage and punched the guard to the face and threw him after the auctioneer. He grabbed Darius from the the chains and started running. Astrid went after them. And so did three of the slave market's guards. They kept running through the streets dodging many chariots and market vendors as they ran. They ran until the reached the Colosseum. From there they started head to small alley , but a shout stopped them.

" Tiberius come here quick before they see you."

Tiberius did not thought and just ran to the small tunnel leading under the arena. Three guards followed them. They reached a small room where a man sat sharpening a sword.

" Damocless we got trouble. Some of the slave market's guards are following them in here."

A Damocless did not ansrew he just picked up a sword form the and running to the tunnel. Sounds of fight were heard and soon there were deadly quiet. Soon Damocless re-entered the room. Astrid was first to thank him." Thank you."

He did not answer he just sat to the ground and started to clean his blade.

" Well does my eyes deceive or is it the Tiberius himself." The man said.

Tiberius was dumbfounded

" Renius is it you?"

" Yes long time no see old friend."

" I thought that you returned to the farm. What are you doing here?"

" Well I did return but some complications came along the way."

" Tiberius who is this?" Astrid asked?

" This is Renius and ex-officer of the Dragon legion. Renius this is Astrid one of the general old friends."

" Nice to meet you my lady."

" Likewise" Astrid said

" So whose this kid?" Renius asked.

" He's Darius Summanus. We found him in the slave market ready to be sold. I was willing to buy him ¨, but Flavius came intercepted. So we took him and ran."

" Well you are lucky that I found you. During the years Nero has gathered power, but he still uses Flavius to do his dirty work."

" And who is this man here" Astrid said pointing Damocless.

" He is Damocless the best gladiator this arena has seen for a while. He doesn't talk much so don't bother him."

" Are you sure that he is not mute?" Tiberius asked

" I can talk I that is what you wish to know." Damocless said while sharpening his sword.

" But what I want to know the story of this young lad here." He said while pointing to Darius who was still chained.

"Fine, but only if you will open my chains first." He said.

Damocless took his sword and slashed through the chains like butter.

"Done. Now talk kid."

" It all started couple of years ago when a group of soldier came to your house and demanded to see my mother and I. They took us and we got separated. Eventually I found myself to be in Capua in a Gladiator school. I stayed there few years until they send me to Rome to be sold. Then you guys found me." He finished. During the story he had tears in his eyes.

" Don't worry lad we are here find your mother take you to safety."

" Really?" Darius asked hopefully

" Really!" Tiberius said.

" Last time I heard about her she was in Nero's house."

" Then we know where to look.

Hi! Sorry it took so long, but did not found the motivation to write. But Remember keep reviewing and the chapters come faster.

Terminoitu


End file.
